Catching A Cloak In A Storm
by LadyMarrowind
Summary: There was something about Ulfric that shook her primal urges to the core, no one caught her attention so. He didn't think of her in the same way, just another soldier, Anya planned to make herself known, to have him know she wasn't just another Nord.


-Catching A Cloak In A Storm-

Pairing: Anya Wolfu x Ulfric Stormcloak

Rated: M

Time In Game: Dark Brotherhood Completed, Thieves Guild 90% Complete, Companions Not Done, College of Winterhold Not Done.  
>Main quest 50% Complete.<p>

Author: LadyMarrowind

Summary: There was something about Ulfric that shook her primal urges to the core, no one caught her attention so. He didn't think of her in the same way, just another soldier, Anya planned to make herself known, to have him know she wasn't just another Nord.

A/N: Oh hello, yes this is another new fanfic. I haven't updated my older stuff yet. I just couldn't resist this after having multiple dreams about this story. If I keep having repeat dreams of it, it has to be written down.  
>So, I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm kinda excited about it. Tips, criticism, and ass kissing are all welcome, hell even flames too. Anyways, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

"Listener, where are we going?" A Dark Brotherhood initiate asked curiously to the woman in question. The pair had been walking for quite some time, they had left the Dawnstar sanctuary days ago without rest. The initiate grew tired and cold in these frozen high peaked mountains. The Nord named Anya didn't seem to mind the cold.

"To the capital." Was all that she uttered, wind threw itself at them constantly, making it hard for them to trudge through the snow. The boy didn't understand, the capital? Wasn't that Solitude? The weather there surely wasn't cold or snowy, it was warm and bright like Cyrodill.

"Are we taking a detour before we go to Solitude?" He couldn't keep the shivers out of his voice.

"We are going to Windhelm, the true capital." Anya sped up her pace on the final incline bringing up the view of Windhelm, it stood there strong and proud unlike any other building in Skyrim.

"Why are we going, may I ask?" The boy panted slightly, he was used to sneaking, not high endurance hikes across the land.

"It's none of your concern." Anya turned to glare at him, her piercing blue eyes froze his limbs more than any amount of ice could.

"Aye Listener." With that he humbly quieted, choosing to focus on the sound of their footsteps, occasionally matching her pattern.

Anya hid a small smile when she walked by the guards, knowing who she was, she could tell they were gaping like a fish underneath their helmets. She was Dragonborn, the only one Skyrim knew was alive at the moment. She held her head high and walked with confidence, for if she looked feeble ever it would change peoples feelings about the dragons in a heartbeat. No reason to have people afraid when you knew it was your destiny to stop them and that you'd do it.

The Nord walked strong with her imperial male companion shivering along behind her, Anya was a curious Nord. She looked slightly odd in a crowd of her own kind. She was shorter than her kind, making her the height of an average imperial female, she tanned well despite the winter weather, and her face almost rarely held a scowl, she was quiet mostly so people would pay attention when the times she spoke. Yellow streaks crossed down her face bellow her eyes down to the base of her neck, making her sapphire eyes stand out more. Her hair was ebony, longer than most would grow their hair adventuring. Occasionally she'd tie it into a bun before a battle but more often than most it would flow free.

"Wait here, by the gate door." Anya looked her companion in the eye, he nodded silently. He was going to be feeling awkward in a moment, just him alone in the cold in his uniform for everyone to see and gawk.

The streets were cold, the alleys were long and maze-like, if she didn't know the city already Anya would have gotten lost a long time ago. But the streets were familiar and close to home, it called to her even though she did not have a home here. It felt right that she was there, it felt good to walk up the steps to the Palace of Kings. The guard greeted her warmly was she slipped through the giant double doors. The man she sought after lay lazily atop his throne with a bored look to his face.

The man noticed her immediately at the end of his court room, he didn't get too many guests considering he escaped from a death sentence recently and was creating a civil war. She looked familiar to him, strangely familiar. The Nord walked elegantly across the room, past him, to his room where he stores his map and conversed with Galmar Stone- Fist over battle plans. Galmar was bent over the table, glaring at a few red flags on the map. She spoke a few words to him which in result earned a laugh and a toothy grin, he nodded and shook her hand. The woman walked out of the room, gave him a long stare to which he returned staying expressionless. She swayed her hips and stepped out of his palace with the nobility of a princess, it was not a usual thing Ulfric saw but she sure new how to make herself memorable.

"Galmar, who was that?" Ulfric got off his throne languidly, his right hand man gave him an eager smile.

"That is the Dovakiin. She wants to join the Stormcloaks." Galmar folded his arms and leaned on one of his legs.

"Interesting, that is very good for our cause." Ulfric mumbled to himself and retreated to his chambers.

Anya approached her underling with ease, he was shaking like a leaf though, feeling generous she took him to an inn. Sitting him by the fire seemed to cheer the boy up, Anya bought a bowl of tomato soup for him and a salmon steak for herself. They ate in comfortable silence. Usually Anya kept to herself on all matters regarding herself, she felt no need to talk about them no matter how many times people asked. There was just no point, she wanted to climb the ranks of anything, prove herself, talking about her past had nothing to do with it. Anya didn't have a troubled past, messy relationships with people, or some kind of curse. She just didn't feel like bringing it up, those people weren't going to stick around. She hated having to repeat herself anyways.

"Thank you for this Listener." The boy smiled genuinely, it seemed like he didn't get any kind of luxury in a while.

"It's quite alright, I'm not heartless." Anya stared at her fish for a moment before looking up at him again. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh well... it's Arentus." He sipped his soup a little slower, savoring it.

"Call me Anya, I don't like being called the Listener all the time. It's gets old fast." She smiled a little and took a bear pelt she had altered into a blanket and wrapped it over herself, one of the few things that she secretly loved, animal fur. It was so warm and cozy, so easily accessible in the tundra too, animals ran about everywhere.

"Alright, mind if I ask you why you went to the palace Anya?" Arentus felt out the new name, it was odd calling his master by her name.

"I took a hobby, a side project to a bigger quest I am on. I will need a little help from these people so I am making the arrangements now while I still have time to roam about." She closed her eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Aren't you just the listener though? That's a full time job in it's own." His eyes became heavier as well.

"Yes but I multi-task. I can do many things and I like to keep busy." Anya yawned and stood up, Arentus followed her into their shared rented room. "Time for sleep before we head back to the Sanctuary... and thank you for coming along, the travel is always so boring."

"Not a problem Listener, anything for you." He responded with another yawn and laid down to sleep.

The Nord fell onto her own bed and snuggled tight into the bear pelt, it relaxed her. She needed it mostly to calm her body from her small interaction with the true high king. Anya wanted to join the Stormcloaks to further her cause to defeat Alduin. She would need help and who better than the sons and daughters of Skyrim like herself? Of course they'd join in arms to defeat the world eater with her, but seeing Ulfric stare at her from across the throne room sent a shock through her like no other spell could. Her insides felt on fire, her limbs refused to move, she fought to fight a blush of embarrassment, Anya wasn't shy and knew what her body could do. But Ulfric made her forget how anything worked with her, that wouldn't do. She was Dovakiin, not some Nord with a crush on the high king, but it seemed like that was the case. Of course he didn't know what he did to her, he barely acknowledged her.

Anya inhaled deep the musky scent of leather and mead deep within the fur, she had a dragon to kill, not some boy to pine over. But, she reasoned with herself, Anya would be seeing Ulfric many times in the coming future and unless she wanted to make a fool out of herself every time she would want to toughen up and face her feelings. She'd either have to claim Ulfric over the course of her time with him or submit to being a bumbling blushing dishonorable fool to him trying to save the world. Anya welcomed the former, she knew she had it in her, the only issue was if Ulfric even could possibly think of her in that way.  
>Well, Anya figured she'd find out soon enough.<p>

The Dragonborn rolled over into her bed, setting aside her long sword and taking off her boots, curling more into the sheets and pelt. The sound of snoring could be heard from Arentus from across the room, he slept rather soundly for a murderer but that didn't worry Anya. If there was any possible trouble both of them would wake up on alert naturally, ready to defend or attack if needed. The night hit the sky, and the stars shined through the cracks of the wooden walls. She took that as a sign to sleep, for they would be on their way at the crack of dawn.

* * *

><p>Done!<br>Hope it was an okay start. I always tend to rush these things, but that's cause I am always so excited to post.

Gimme tips, tell me what you thinks gonna happen next, etc.  
>I gotta read up on my history cause.. I tend to forget the politics of this game, I get so wrapped up in the fantastical romances I create while I play.<br>Anywho~ There will be more depending on if you want it.  
>Much Love, LadyMarrowind.<p> 


End file.
